The Mysterious Man
by Marshmallow-101
Summary: Who is he? What is he here for? read and find out!


DISCLAIMER: 'Red Dead: Redemption' is are property of its respective owners, this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only

WARNING: Violence, squeemish may want to read... pretty much anything that isnt about a violent killer like John Marston xD aaaaaand this is also littered fully with spoilers, if you havent finished it, or cant stand gory stuff, read something else

Now time for some Red Dead Fanfiction! I'm like a super big fan of the game man x3 completed 100% twice, not because i wanted to, but because my hard drive got wiped -.- so i thought id write something for the series, tell me what you think guys, all writers wanna improve and im no exception, any thoughts or criticisms just post it :3 I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

You died in a blaze of glory.

The army tore you to pieces - your wife and son were devastated - finding your body in such a wretched state.

Fitting end if you ask me, guess it's time for the Wild West to be tamed. Time for the bureaucrats and the politicians to ride the land on their automobiles 'n' such. Time for you to lay down your guns, and find your way to me.

"You.." Too confused to manage anything else.

"Hello John, It's good to see you again."

"Am... I'm dead aren't I."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm afraid you are John."

Theres the John I know: You laugh it off and take a look around, "So this is Hell huh, don't look so bad."

"Surprised John?"

"Not at all," You shake your head and contain your laughter.

"Why don't you siddown 'n' talk a while."

"Sure, ain't got anything better to do. What you wanna talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me about your family John, I'd like to hear about 'em."

"My family? I love 'em more than anything."

"Oh, is that right John."

"You bet: Abagail, my wife. She's a wonderful woman. Don't know how I'd be the man I am today without her."

"And what kind of man is that John: a thief, a liar, a gambler, a murderer?"

"I..." You kick the sand as you look down at your feet, "Yeah, guess I deserve this place huh."

I learn in closer to you, "Do you John?"

"I don't know.. S'pose so, if I'm here 'n' all."

"Not such a bad place though, is it?"

You laugh at that - it's good to see you so happy, "No, I guess not." After you snap out of it your face turns grim.

"Cheer up John - don't look so down," I'm trying my best to make this easier for you, "and don't you worry about a thing John,"

* * *

"I'm sure your husband will be just fine."

"Such a nice young man" she thought to herself, "and handsome too."

Emily watched the young man smile and turn to leave, when she noticed him stop in his tracks as he made his way back to his horse.

"Is something wrong deary?"

Jack looked left and right to see if anyone was watching.

"Is there something else you needed help with?"

Jack turned to face her - something different in his eyes this time, something cold. Jack pulled his gun from its holster and opened fire, Emily flopped to the ground. She felt the blood seep from her body as she watched Jack get on the horse and ride away. That's when she met me as well.

* * *

"Sir?"

Huh?

"Your tea."

"Oh, thank you Heidi."

She laid the teapot beside me and left you and I alone to talk.

"The two of you had a son?"

"Yeah, Jack."

"What's he like?" I pour you a cup of tea, I know you don't like tea but it but it beats nothing.

"He's a genius," you chuckle, "kid spends most of his time with his head in some book - reading about Egypt, and monsters and all sorts of stuff."

"Sure does sound smart."  
"Yeah heh, that'll be my son - Jack Marston: Lawyer, or Jack Marston: Doctor. Kid has a better shot at life than we ever did."

"You have high hopes for your boy, John."

"No, I guess I just. Just want it to be different from how Abagail and I grew up - We didn't think we could be doctors or lawyers when we was comin' up."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Maybe not, a good friend of mine once said she never met a man in a suit she could trust 'n' I'm inclined to agree with her. I'll leave that world to Jack - I was born an outlaw."

"And here you are now."

So funny that you almost spill your tea on yourself, "you're absolutely right sir, maybe I should've been a lawyer."

"Have you had time to think about my question?"

"Oh, the deserving to be here thing?"

I nod - I have been wondering for a long while.

"Well..." Your forehead creases, "Yeah - I can't even count how many people I've killed in my life, how many I've robbed and beaten and threatened. Jack and Abagail made me wanna be a better man."

"And are you John?"

"It don't appear that way, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"But what do you think John, do you think you deserve to be here?"

"I..." Your face slowly begins to turn grim again, realising what place you're in.

"That's alright John - you don't have to answer, Just interestin' is all. You lead quite an extraordinary life John, I wish my son was like you: the last hero of the Wild West."

"No sir, that'd have to be Landon I reckon."

"Landon Rickets? you know him?"

* * *

"Course I know him, He's my brother!"

Philip tried to keep his hand steady as he gutted his catch, "must be a pretty important letter to have come all this way."

"Yes sir," The young man hitched up his gun belt, "I'll be on my way home as soon as I deliver this message too."

"Well you best keep on movin' then young feller, he ain't far - just down that way." Philip's hand kept slipping ~ ruining his bounty. He's not as young as he was before.

"Come to think of it, I think I have a letter here too for a Mr. Philip Ross."

Philip concentrated harder - determined not to ruin what remained of his spoils, "Well what is it boy? Spit it out."

Philip's hand shook because of his age, Jack's hand was stiff and steady as he drew his blade across Philip's throat.

"It says: This is for my father." Jack whispered in his ear.

Jack kicked the lifeless body of Philip down when he noticed a farmer with his wife watching him.

"You got somethin' to say Amigo!" Jack pulled out his gun and fired it in the air - They screamed and rode away as quickly as they could.

Philip breathed in heavy the red dust of Mexico - the sound of hoofbeats fading. That's when he met me as well.

* * *

You however watched me as I pat my donkey and feed it some hay.

"Anything else you wanna talk about sir?"

"Wether you think you deserve to be here or not."

"Hmmm." You think hard this time, but not with the same grimace in your face, you straighten your back and speak confidently, "Yeah I have an answer."

"Oh? Well what is it?"

"I think I do."

Now that is a surprise, even to me. And I have been around a lot longer than you have.

"Despite giving your life for your family?"

You look up at the dark sky above, "I didn't do that for my own redemption."

"Then why?"

"My family," You smile, "Jack Marston: The Lawyer, Jack Marston: The Doctor. I'm a bad man mister, I knew this place would claim me when it was time. But if it means that Jack and Abagail will be free to live their lives, then I'll gladly take whatever punishment I gotta take.

John Marston - Every time you manage to surprise me.

"So c'mon," You stand up and dust off your trousers, "let's go meet Mr. Devil himself."

Guess it's time to tell you.

"This isn't Hell, John."

Seems like it was my turn to shock you now.

"Then where are we?"

"John?"

You turn to the sky and see the bright light so many before you have seen.

"A... Abagail?!"

"Come on John, It's time to go!"

You turn to me - still in disbelief.

"Go John, you've earned your rest."

And I sent you on your way:

John Marston, 1873 - 1911, Loving Father and Husband, Blessed are the Peacemakers

* * *

read the faded words etched into a wooden cross. Jack could barely read them 'cause of the rain.

"I did it pa'." Jack fought back tears as he stood over his parents' graves, "I killed that son of a bitch for ye, just like you'dve wanted me to."

Jack Marston, your father had such high hopes for you, boy. You take your father's hat off and place it on the grave. "I miss you pa', and ma' too." You sob a little but quickly you steel yourself. Men don't cry after all. "I'll make you proud pa', I promise."

Your father is long gone from this world now, but I can still remember talking to him as if it was yesterday. Maybe it was yesterday - I'm too old to keep track of time now. "That'll be my son - Jack Marston: The Lawyer, the Doctor." Such happiness I saw when he spoke of his bright and talented son, If he could see you now. As you pick yourself up - a sheet of paper stained with raindrops in your hand, you let it go and watch it sail high above the trees. Flying high in the sky as you climb onto your horse and ride for Blackwater.

**JACK MARSTON: DEAD OR ALIVE.**


End file.
